


Art for: Seduction Showdown: Roommate Edition

by hey_you_with_the_face, pherryt



Series: Big Bang Art [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Butts, Contemporary Fantasy, DCJ Big Bang, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pining, naked spells, spells, witches Cas and Jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: When Cas and Jimmy’s roommate moves out due to the stress of living with two practicing witches, they decide to find a new roommate. After meeting several candidates they’ve finally settled on one and it has absolutely nothing to do with how amazingly hot he is…





	Art for: Seduction Showdown: Roommate Edition

**Author's Note:**

> When picking out a story for the DCJ Big Bang this year, I was torn by so many good summaries - but I gotta admit, at the top of my list nearly every single time is gonna be the ones that are fantasy or magic based. It was therefor a nobrainer when I picked this story!
> 
> Then I found out it was hey_you_with_the_face / BLUEs story and I laughed my ass off because she did art for me for the Saileen Big Bang :D Guess it's my turn! I had a lot of ideas, but I was unable to pull off all of them. I did, however, get some really awesome ones done. Let me know which one you think is my favorite?
> 
> It was really fun to work with Blue again - reminder that all tags are appropriate for the art. Please read over the tags when you go read her very lovely story: [Seduction Showdown: Roommate Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595576/chapters/33732747)

After reading the story the first time through, I sketched out 4 out of my 5 ideas. In the end, I only went with 3 of those and I wound up with 3 full sized pictures (one hadn't been planned at all) and the breaker/chapter title image.

This is the breaker - plain and simple. I'm not going to post up the chapter title versions because there are 9 of them and they're all the same, just different text. It was the first picture I finished.

Second picture I drew was this one - it was, to me, the most important one: The scene where Jimmy performs magic - _skyclad._ That scene immedietly called to me, so I had to make sure I did that. I would like to note that in Jimmy's case, I _did_ use a reference photo from this awesome DeviantArt account: [The Male Nude Stock](https://themalenudestock.deviantart.com/)

This scene where Dean is pining and imagining the twins in the bed with him was just so sad and poignant that I had to do it. I finished the entire picture without the ghostly version of the twins in it because I wasn't sure I could pull it off and make it look right. And as I struggled to find the right way to depict them - I must have discarded like, a dozen attempts - I hit upon the idea that a GIF would be perfect for this. But if we had to pick one version out of the 4 in the gif, Blue and I liked this one best.

This is the very last picture I made - using stock references that I cropped down from the same DeviantArt Account. I think I'm in love lol. This picture was not in the original plan, but my original plan had been created before Blue finished writing the final scenes...and the other pictures were fighting me too much. I think this was a good replacement though.

At our first check in, this is what my Rough Drafts looked like - which also gives you a sneak peak on one of the pics that I did NOT do.


End file.
